Shugo Chara! Secrets To Be Shown
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Tukyio Moona will be facing even more challenges in her life from now on. She has been taken in by Easter for a task harder then it seems. Moona is to befriend to Guardians, but what happens when they find out her secrets? New feelings, new friendships.


**Moona: Hey guys! I've drawn this story as well on dA! If you'd like to see, do ask! Though it fails... terribly. But whatever, on with the story! R&R!**

Moona sat on the cold ground, hugging her pale knees to her chest, trying to keep warm in the fall-like weather. She was wearing baggy clothes, and they looked very dirty. Her outfit consisted of a tattered black shirt, navy blue gym shorts, and dirty socks, and no shoes. It was hard to find clothes when you were poor and homeless on the streets. The little girl with long black hair and sad midnight blue eyes sighed and buried her face between her knees.

_How did this happen, _she wondered to herself, _what did I ever do to deserve such cruel punishments?_

"Cheer up, Moona!" a tiny little voice called out, startling Moona a bit. She looked up at the tiny little clown Guardian Character, Izumi. She lowered her head yet again and looked at her black violin case. Attached to the case were two little eggs; her Guardian Characters. A little cat like character was laying down on her mess of black hair, sleeping while swinging its black tail in content. Her name was Mizuki.

"Why? What's the point?" Moona questioned, making Izumi's smile disappear, turning into a frown. Moona stole another glance at her violin case, her fingers itching to play the beautiful work of art. She finally sighed and gave in to her temptation to play at least one piece. Wouldn't hurt right? Well, little did she know that this would forever change her life.

She stood up and gently took the sleeping cat character off of her head and stroking it's head softly, trying to wake it up. She peeked a single golden eye open and opened up the other, revealing a midnight blue eye. She rubbed the "sleepy" out of her eyes and grinned up at Moona before floating over to Izumi, awaiting the sad tune Moona was about to play on the violin. She smiled while she opened up the case and held the instrument up to her chin and began to play the sad melody.

A few people gathered around with sad and distant eyes, a few X eggs unintentionally come out. Moona kept playing, not paying much attention. She heard some X eggs speaking to her but she ignored it. It was very common for them to speak to her. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she noticed a boy with blue hair carrying a violin as well, a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails and an older lady dressed in a female business suit. Yet again, she ignored everything around her, closing her eyes and continuing to play. Suddenly the sad tune; the melody ended and she looked over to the people, her violin still in place.

She suddenly lowered the violin and looked at her feet in embarrassment. _I'm nothing more than a flustered child,_ she thought to herself, her face a bit red. The lady walked a bit closer and smirked.

"Hello there," she greeted, "I'm Sanjo Yukari. And you are?" she questioned. Moona looked up with sad midnight blue eyes and her two Guardian Characters came closer to her.

"Tukiyo Moona . . ." she managed to whisper out. She looked back down and put her violin and bow in the black case. The boy looked so . . . sad and in pain. She could tell from his eyes even if no one else could, she could tell even though he looked so . . . emotionless. The girl glared at her coldly, making her cower in fear slightly.

"How would you like to work for Easter?" the woman questioned. Moona rose a brow. _That famous music company,_ she questioned, _What would they want me to do there?_

"Easter?" she questioned, "Why Easter?"

"We have a special mission; catch the Embryo for the Boss," the woman named Yukari replied, "So we have to catch a number of X eggs and we would like your help." Moona's eyes widened in surprise. _I . . . I have to put an X on other people's heart eggs? _she wondered to herself, looking at the ones she already collected and looked down in shame. Izumi and Mizuki pleaded her not to say yes.

"I . . . I can't!" she exclaimed, "I know I do that unintentionally but never on purpose and-!"

"We'll give you a place to live." Moona stopped abruptly and looked down at the ground, her eyes wide and collecting tears. How could she say no to shelter? Not only for her, but her Guardian Characters, Izumi and Mizuki as well. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't want to say yes, but she had to. She tried so hard for the word 'yes' to roll off her tongue but she couldn't.

"O . . . Okay . . ." she muttered through clenched teeth.

Izumi and Mizuki frowned but understood why she chose to go with them, though they felt selfish. Moona quickly gathered up her violin and characters before walking behind them, wincing at the pain she felt on her feet.

"Are you okay, Moona-chan?" Izumi whispered while Mizuki sadly snuggled up to Moona's face, her eyes filled with worry and sadness. Moona quickly put on a fake smile and nodded, muttering "I'm fine." Izumi frowned as well and sat on Moona's shoulder. They stopped in front of a limo and Moona gazed up in awe. She had never been in a car before, let alone in a _limo._ Izumi suddenly smiled and squealed while Mizuki pretended to be cool and tried to ignore the fact that they were in a car. The boy and girl got in first and then the woman, and then finally her. She sat down, fidgeting nervously.

"I-I'm sorry for getting your limo a bit dirty . . ." she apologized, "I've been alone and homeless since I was very small." Izumi and Mizuki smiled sadly at the old memories. Moona smiled a bit too remembering how Izumi and Mizuki were born and all the memories that her only possession, the violin, held for them.

"No, no, it's fine," Yukari replied, "Anyways, how old are you Moona?"

"Twelve."

"Hm . . . that means you'll be in Hinamori Amu's grade . . ." she muttered to herself. The boy's eyes widened for a moment and he whispered the name to himself while the girl glared at Yukari slightly. Moona grabbed her violin case and hugged it tightly to her chest. It was almost as if she felt like if she let go she'd die or something around the lines of that. Mizuki snuggled up to her face again, hugging her cheek, her eyes filled with worry once again. Izumi sat on her head, lightly stroking her jet black hair. The boy, who's name is Ikuto, stole a glance at Moona and her characters, but then scanned the violin case.

_This girl can play the violin . . ._ he thought to himself, _does that mean Easter has no need for me anymore?_ Suddenly the girl, who's name was Utau, glared at Moona, her Guardian Characters floating above her head. Ikuto's character laid down on his shoulder. _I've heard from Sanjo-san that this girl plays the violin and also sings and can communicate with X eggs,_ she thought, _does this mean they are going to get rid of Ikuto and I? I can't let that happen! I WILL find the Embryo for Ikuto!_

Moona fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling their stares. _Why do they want me? _she wondered, _They already have that boy and that girl, right? Why me too? I have a very bad feeling about this . . ._

Little did Moona know that her feeling was right. They were going to use her. Just like they used everyone else to get the Embryo for the "Boss". The limo suddenly halted to a stop, surprising Moona and her Guardian Characters. Everyone got out of the limo and stood in front of the huge building known as "Easter." Moona stared up in awe, tilting her head back so she could see all of it. She gaped a bit, as did her Guardian Characters Izumi and Mizuki.

"It's huge!" she whispered to herself and her characters. Izumi squealed in agreement while Mizuki nodded. Ikuto rose a brow at her actions and Utau just glared and muttered something about her being annoying. Yukari waltzed into the huge building of Easter, Ikuto, Utau, and Moona following closely behind with their Guardian Characters. Moona felt odd because she didn't have any shoes on and everyone else looked so dignified. She felt very self conscious. She grasped her violin case tightly, looking down with a flushed face. Mizuki and Izumi stayed close to Moona, not daring to socialize with the other Guardian Characters. They were more of the quiet type anyways. Yukari suddenly stopped walking and the stood in front of a door. Moona's grip on the case tightened. Yukari suddenly knocked and opened up the door, revealing a very scary looking man sitting at a desk, looking very unhappy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Director," Sanjo-san spoke, "I've brought the girl you've asked for. The one who can communicate with X eggs, and either sing or play the violin to extract X eggs."

Moona felt her eyes widen for a moment. _They were watching me!_ she thought to herself in shock. Mizuki and Izumi hid near Moona in fear.

"Great job, Sanjo-kun," the scary man called the Director spoke, looking over to Moona, "You _will_ assist us right? I'm sure the Boss will be very pleased to hear the news that you _will_ help us without fail."

Moona took a step back, and Ikuto and Utau noticed the timid movement. She was scared. No, she was _terrified_ of this man. She never truly had contact with people for the longest time.

"Y-Yes . . . I-I'll help you . . ." she stuttered out, bowing, her eyes wide in fear. Izumi and Mizuki looked as if they were trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"Splendid," the man replied, "The Boss will be very pleased, I assure you. Now, Ikuto, Utau, please make this young lady feel comfortable here at Easter. Show her around. Sanjo-kun, I'd like to speak with you."

Ikuto and Utau replied with a "yes sir" and bowed. Moona noticed this and quickly bowed as well before heading out. Ikuto and Utau walked down the hall and when they stopped, Moona bumped into Ikuto. She quickly jumped back and bowed in apology, yelling, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"This is Il, and this is El," Utau stated, showing Moona her angel and devil characters.

"This is Yoru," Ikuto said, Yoru cutting in with "Yo! Nya~"

Moona motioned for her Guardian Characters to show themselves, "This little clown here is Izumi and this cat is Mizuki."

"So, uhm . . ." Moona started, "What do you guys do here?"

"That's none of your business," the girl Utau cut in. Moona's eyes widened and she looked down.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry . . ." she apologized.

Mizuki suddenly grinned and yelled, "Change from a shy and quiet girl to a bold and loud one! Character Change!" Moona's eyes widened for a moment and black cat ears and a tail appeared on her. She suddenly smirked.

"Hey! You! I asked a question and I expect an answer!" Moona shouted, a smirk plastered on her face and her eyes gleaming in thrill and excitement. Utau had a shocked expression, as did Il, El, and Yoru, but not Ikuto. The character change suddenly wore off and Moona's eyes were wide and her cheeks were painted red in embarrassment.

"Mizuki! I'm going to suffocate you!" Moona exclaimed, her face a deep and dark shade of crimson red. Her eyes were full of embarrassment as well. She suddenly grabbed Mizuki and shook her around, yelling at her. Izumi sweat dropped and tried to help Mizuki.

"Waaah! I-I-Izumiii! Help-help me!" Mizuki exclaimed, feeling dizzy. Moona was suddenly interrupted from her tantrum by a door opening and El and Yoru laughing. Everyone looked over to the door and saw Yukari. She smiled.

"Moona, we've arranged everything for you," she said, "You will be attending Seiyo Elementary tomorrow morning. Utau, Ikuto, please kindly show Moona her room." Yukari threw a key to them and Ikuto caught it.

"Come on," Ikuto mumbled, walking down the hall, Utau following close behind. Moona ran up to them, and halted to a walk when she caught up. About five minutes later, they reached her room. Ikuto handed Moona the key and they walked away. Moona opened up the door and saw a very simple bedroom. The walls were grey and uninviting, there was a bed on the right hand side and that was really about it. There was a little piece of paper on the bed, probably a note. Moona walked in and shut the door behind her. She placed her black violin case near the bed and picked up the note. Mizuki and Izumi came closer to read it as well.

_Dear Ms. Tukiyo, _

_We will decorate your room as soon as possible, please be patient._

_-Easter_

_A note from Easter, _Moona thought to herself, _They're going to decorate this for me?_

Moona looked around and found that there was actually her own bathroom in this room. She smiled, seeing a shower. She found towels and another note.

_Be sure to wash up and keep clean, Ms. Tukiyo._

_-Easter_

Moona squealed and hurried to shower. About fifteen minutes later she stepped out with a blue towel securely wrapped around her. She tied her hair up into a side ponytail. Izumi and Mizuki went into their eggs and went to sleep. Moona smiled and felt very refreshed. She suddenly heard the door open and she looked over in surprise. She saw a boy with messy black hair and golden eyes open the door wide before seeing Moona standing in the bathroom, slightly leaning over by the mirror, just finishing tying her hair up. Moona's face grew a deep crimson red.

"Oh . . . sorry . . . wrong room," the boy muttered before closing the door and walking next door to his own room.

_W-What was that about?_ Moona wondered, _now that I think about it . . . he was wearing the same outfit as that boy Ikuto . . . do they go to the same school or something?_

Moona shrugged it off and looked around for some clothes. She found a cute outfit on the bed and she smiled, her cheeks a light tint of pink. It was a blue and black stripped shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black shoes that looked like Converses, and also, underwear and such. She quickly changed into them and smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Ms Tukiyo, please come to Director Hoshina's office." Moona looked over to the door and responded with, "Okay! I'll be right there!" She quickly grabbed her violin case in case, her two Guardian eggs attached to it. She looked around for the office but a man dressed in all black grabbed her arm forcefully, making her yelp in pain and surprise. They pushed her through the door, making her stumble, almost falling.

"Ms. Tukiyo," a sharp voice greeted, making her straighten up in surprise, stuttering out, "Y-Yes sir?" She looked next to the man, seeing a tall boy with messy black hair and golden eyes. Moona's eyes slightly widened at the sight. _It's that guy from before!_ She thought to herself, remembering how embarrassed she was. The boy looked at her a bit tiredly, mixed with a bit of boredom.

"This man here is Kazuya," the Director said suddenly, "He will be your shadow; in other words your personal bodyguard. Kazuya, this young lady here is Ms. Tukiyo, please take good care of her." Moona blushed a bit and fidgeted a bit.

"Ms Tukiyo, Kazuya, why don't you two get to know each other?" insisted the Director, "Go around the city, anywhere. You are dismissed." Moona bowed and Kazuya walked up to her, grabbing her free hand, muttering, "Come on." Moona blushed again and started stumbling over her words like a child. He led her outside calmly and she was very nervous. He suddenly stopped pulling her around when they reached the outside of Easter.

"So, Ms Tukiyo-"

"I-It's Moona."

A nervous glance and a blush adorned her face.

"Anyways, Moona," Kazuya started, "What will you be doing for Easter?"

Moona's eyes widened momentarily before looking down in shame, "They . . . they want me to put an X on peoples' hearts' eggs by playing the violin and singing. And they want me to communicate with them." Moona thought he would have no idea of what she was talking about but apparently he did.

"Ah, I wonder what Daisuke would say if he heard that," Kazuya said, a little character sitting on his shoulder.

"I did hear that! And I don't care . . . she has her reasons right?" he said. Daisuke had spiky black hair and golden eyes, just like Kazuya. Moona looked at her feet and shifted uncomfortably.

"They-they offered shelter . . . and . . ." she started, tears welling up in her eyes, "I-I can't just let Izumi and Mizuki live out on the street with me. I dragged them in with me."

Kazuya looked at her in surprise, "You're homeless?"

"Yeah . . ." she sadly smiled, "I don't even remember why. It was so long ago. I was just a little kid."

Kazuya grabbed Moona's hand, making her yelp lightly in surprise, "W-Where are we going?"

"Ice cream," he answered simply, "Ice cream cheers up little kids, right?"

"I'm twelve," Moona pouted, "I'm not a little kid." Kazuya chuckled.

"And I'm seventeen, what's your point?" he asked. Moona looked at him in surprise. He was seventeen?

They suddenly stood in front of a small ice cream shop, and Kazuya looked back at Moona.

"What do you want?" he asked. Moona didn't know whether or not to choose chocolate or strawberry.

"Um . . . I'll take some chocolate," she muttered, hesitation written all over her face. She thought of herself as a child, mostly because she couldn't decide on a simple ice cream flavor. Kazuya looked as if he were going to smirk.

"Two chocolates," he said to the person. They smiled and nodded, and soon came back with the two ice creams. Kazuya still held onto Moona's hand and he handed her the ice cream, and he took his. He led her around a park. Kazuya led her to a bench and they sat down, talking

"So, what is your favorite color?" he asked Moona suddenly. She licked her lips to get the ice cream off.

"Midnight blue, and black of course," she replied, smiling childishly.

"Black's not really a color if you think about it though," Kazuya replied. Moona smiled again and nodded but shrugged. Moona went to take another lick of her ice cream and it hit her nose. She blushed and pouted.

"You've got ice cream on your nose."

"I know," Moona replied, going to wipe it away. Kazuya grabbed her hand midway and she gave a confused look. He suddenly leaned in and licked it off her nose. Moona's face grew red and people passing by giggled and talked about the cute little "couple". Kazuya moved back and licked his own ice cream. Moona glanced at him before licking her own yet again.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered out. Kazuya scooted a bit closer to her, unnoticed by Moona. They talked a bit longer and soon it was getting dark. Moona was asleep, her shoulder resting on Kazuya's shoulder. Kazuya lightly sighed but wore a small smile on his face. He picked up the small girl and put her on his back, walking towards Easter. Moona's head was resting near his and her arms were wrapped around his neck gently. She was surprisingly light, despite the violin that rested in its case on her back.

As soon as he reached Easter, Kazuya went up to her room, lightly placing her in her bed. He removed the violin case from her back and inspected it carefully. He saw two Guardian Characters. He looked over to Moona and set the violin case down next to the bed. He sat on the floor and stretch a bit.

"I'm going to sleep now, Kazuya," Daisuke announced, going into his egg. Kazuya suddenly fell asleep himself in Moona's room.

They had no idea of what was in store for them the next day.


End file.
